HOW!
by Qhuinns shellen
Summary: what if the love of her life comes back... what if she figured all this out... what little surprise does she have... what does he have and not telling her...
1. general info to know for later

Rory walked into her house and it seamed different, empty, like something was missing. Then she relized what it was, the love of her life was gone. She was never to see him again. She walked into her room and sat on her bed and stared at her many books. lorelai came in.

Lorelai: Lukes? im hungry. you know what i relised today?

Rory: What?

Lorelai: that everyone has a twin out there somewhere

Rory: ok... lukes is fine.

Lorelai: get your coat meet you in the car?!

Rory: ok

Rory and Lorelai walked into Lukes as the always did but alot like her home she felt torn. She felt everywhere, in this town, she went reminder her of him. The bridge, her home, and exspecially Lukes.

Luke: Hey coffee? that is a dumb question.. Rory, can you go upstairs and get a book for me?

Rory: sure luke

Rory sulked her way upstairs. when she opened the door and stood stunned.


	2. what in the world! i love you!

Rory finally came out of her stunned state

rory: hey

the person stood there for a minute

person: hey

rory: when did you get back

person: not to long ago

rory: Jess...

Jess: rory listen... i was a jerk... but i wanna make it up to you

rory:Jess... that was almost 6 months ago...

Jess: but rory i love you

rory: i... i... i


	3. STAY?

Jess: Rory I'm sorry

Rory: jess no i

Jess: you don't love me?

Rory: i do but

Jess: but what?

Rory: if i say it your gonna leave again

Jess: no if you say ill be right here...

Rory: Jess, i do, i do love you

Jess: so what is this i here about you not wanting to go to Yale?

Rory: that was

Jess: go thats your dream school

Rory: OK... ill go...

Jess: all i want is for you to be happy

Rory: Jess... you don't even know

Jess: don't know what?

Jess moved closer to Rory and began to grab her hands.he moved in closer until he was about an inch from her face. but Rory pulled away.

Jess: whats wrong?

Rory: how do i know you wont just leave again?

** If you don't like the way i write DONT READ IT!!! its that simple!!!! thanks for the reviews but if you want to gripe at me for the way i write DONT READ IT!!!!**


	4. Talk!

Jess: i already told you i wouldn't

Rory: well how do i know for sure

Jess: cause i love you and...

Rory: and what?

Jess leaned in and kissed her.

Jess: if i leave i wont be able to do that again

Rory: well that seems like a good enough reason as any!!!

Jess: Rory we have to talk about what you left on my voicemail a while back

Rory: id rather not

Jess: Rory?!!


	5. HUH!

Rory: i don't want to talk about it

Jess: what do you mean you called me... did you lie?

Rory: no something happened

Jess: what?

Rory: a car wreck

Jess: then what happened... Rory i must be stupid cause i dont get it at all

Rory: I got in a car wreck my whole body hit the dash board

Jess: so you lost it?

Rory: yea... ok... YES!!.. I LOST IT!!! AND I CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT

Jess: Rory, baby everything happens for a reason

Rory: but i was excited Jess... it was yours did you know that?...

Jess: But you didnt say that

Rory: well it was... I WAS PREGNANT IT WAS YOURS AND I LOST IT


	6. Jess vs who?

Jess: Rory, it wasn't your fault

Rory: yes it was i shoulda never got in the car with dean

Jess got very serious.

Jess: WITH WHO?

Rory: jess he didn't mean to

Jess: he obviously

Jess stormed out. He went down the stairs with Rory chased him.

Rory: Jess calm down

Jess: no did he know?

Rory: WHAT?!

Jess: did he know you was pregnant?

Rory: Yes

Jess: Thats it

Jess ran out the door and down the road. She stilled followed him telling him to stop. He found dean and confronted him.

Jess: Hey, dumbass

Dean: so the hoodlum returns

Jess: you did it on purpose! didn't you?

Dean: what?

Jess: That was my kid and you couldnt stand it

Dean: Dude it was an accedent

Jess: Dude your a dumbass. you hurt Rory and killed that baby

Dean: Keep your mouth shut

Jess: you gonna so something

Rory saw what was gonna be done so she went and got luke.


	7. what next?

Rory: LUKE! LUKE!

Luke: what? Rory whats the matter?

Rory was trying to catch her breath.

Rory: ITs Jess HES ABOUT TO GET IN A fight WIT

Luke: WHERE?

Rory: BOOKSTORE

Luke rushed to the bookstore with Rory following him.When they got there Jess was hitting Dean. Luke grabbed the back of Jess's shirt and pulled him off of Dean.

Luke: What the hell do you think you are doing?!

Dean: He attacked me

Jess: likely story

Luke: Jess?!

Jess: you don't understand Luke

Luke: make me understand. Explain it to me

Jess: no...

Luke: go back to the diner and ill be there in a minute. Rory you too.

Jess walked off with Rory toward the diner

Luke: Dean do you know what you did to piss him off like that

Dean: It was the accident.

Luke: does he know everything

Dean: not exactly... she hadn't got that far i guess...

Luke: what does he know?

Dean: that she was pregnant and the accident made her miscarry


	8. How could this happen!

Luke walked back to the diner. He got there and Lorelai sat there waiting for him to return.

Luke: I have to go talk to Jess.

Lorelai: Whats going on now? He lose his metallica t- shirt?

Luke: No, Rory told him bout the baby and the accident, but she forgot to mention the fact that it was twins, or the fact it was girls.

Lorelai: Did she tell him that...

Luke: No, dont think she got to the part where she has cancer either.

Lorelai: Do you need help telling him?

Luke: No. Im gonna get Rory to do it

Luke walked upstairs. When he opened the door he saw Rory on the couch with Jess holding her.

Luke: Rory your gonna have to tell him

Jess: tell me what?

Rory: i cant

Jess: tell me what?

Luke: your gonna have to or youll be lying to him

Jess: TELL ME WHAT?

Rory: Jess, um

Jess: what

Rory: There wasn't just 1 baby there was 2 and they were girls

Luke: RORY... the other one

Jess: theres more?!!

Rory: Luke i cant

Jess: okay luke you tell me

Luke: its Rorys job

Jess: Someone tell me

Rory: Jess, while you were gone they, the doctors, found cancer

Jess: WHAT?!!

Luke: shes sick jess

Jess: i cant handle this

As he walked out the room tears began to come to his eyes. he was about to lose the only thing in the world he loved.

**Background: Rory and Jess actually slept together at the party. Rory got pregnant with twin girls and lost them in an accident with Dean. Since Jess has been gone she developed cancer.**


	9. YES! HE KNOWS

Jess went to the only place in the town he like, the bridge. He sat and thought about Rory and how he loved her, the first time they met, and how the dance a thon went. Then relised thats all he had was memories and thats all he was gonna have was memories. He heard footsteps and when he turned around he saw luke.

Luke: She didn't want to have cancer.

Jess: I know

Luke: Jess, do you? When you left she was a mess; when she found out that she was pregnant she was even worse.

Jess: Jeez! what do you want me to say? im sorry? cause if you knew that everyday i was in California with Jimmie i cried for her. That i thought everyday how i was gonna get back to her. you don't know! YOUD NEVER UNDERSTAND!

Luke: She loves you Jess. why didn't you come back? why didn't you see if she was alright? why didn't you at least check on her?

Jess: I knew i lost her and i couldn't stand it

Luke grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

Jess: what are you doing?

Luke: you are going to talk to her.

Jess: ok

Jess walked toward the Gilmore house. As he approached it he stood there then knocked on the door. Lorelai answered the door and before he even spoke.

Lorelai: in her room you remember the way?

Jess: yeah.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

Rory: im not hungry mom

Jess: you need to eat but im not your mom

Rory: come in

Jess walked in.

Jess: How are we gonna beat this?


End file.
